Our Fated Luck
by Phoenix Blast
Summary: After a horrible battle Annabeth and Percy are left with the inability to have children. After a couple of months the wounds heal and the pain becomes numb, until a series of events puts a young titan into their care opening old wounds, while also making them rethink the real meaning of Family. (Minor AU/Three Chapter One Shot)


**Chapter 1**

 _I've never seen something look so Innocent, and yet so threatening at the same time._

Me and Annabeth stood just outside of the protective barrier that surrounded New Rome, watching as Reyna's troop appeared solemnly in the distance. I knew it had been a risky mission, as they had gone to infiltrate an assumed Titan Meeting that was leaked by someone that we had on the inside. I felt a presence next to me and turned to see Charon, who stood watching as well, the three of us said nothing as Reyna walked up looking haggard, instead Annabeth took a step forward and wrapped her arms around the other girl, I bowed my head to Reyna's screaming sobs, eyes closed out of respect for those I was sure lost their lives.

Hours later she explained that everything that could go wrong did. They had been correct when they assumed that there was a Titan meeting, what they didn't know or expect was that they were being led right into a trap. Over a hundred of her troops were killed as they fought since their arsenal of Celestial Bronze did nothing without a God to assist them in killing them, the only thing that came out of it was that they were able to obtain something no other Demigod had ever seen. In their possession was a baby Titan.

Charon said that it shouldn't exist and yet I stood staring at the young titan as it slept in a bassinet, that the Ares Cabin had brought up in an attempt to see and most likely try to kill the young titan. To my utter amazement it was Clarisse that sent her siblings back to the Cabin saying something like "If anyone is going to Kill it, it was going to be her!" I rolled my eyes and watched as the young creature's chest rose and fell, it looked like a human and it would even let out little whimpers every once in awhile, it made me debate whether they had just discovered a newborn that was kidnapped by Titans.

Soon enough Annabeth appeared with some sandwiches in one hand and a baby bottle in the other, she took a seat next to me and handed over a sandwich which I greedily took a bite of. She leaned against me and I was once again struck with the realization that I had actually married the girl I loved the most, I had never wanted to be a demigod, but having her at my side made it almost enjoyable. She sighed. got up from my side and walked over to where the sleeping Titan rested, she picked it up and carried it over reclaiming her seat with the small child in her arms. She unwrapped the swaddled baby carefully, as I braced myself for something, anything that could possibly make this titan look more like a titan in my eyes.

But it was to no avail, no scales appeared, no snakes fell from it's short raven and blond hair, and neither of us were overwhelmed by some mysterious unseen force, instead the child opened it's eyes showing off a pair of stunning Storm Grey irises. It looked at us for a moment and started sniffling fearfully, before letting out a terrified wail as it's small hands grabbed at everything looking for reassurance, instinctively Annabeth quickly cuddled the child into the small of her neck, it watched me from over my wife's shoulder tears shown in it's eyes before they finally closed, once again falling into a deep sleep. She looked over at me once she was sure the baby was asleep and I knew by the look on her face that she was as conflicted as I was.

I watched as she bottle fed the small tyke, she then went to change it's diaper which was now soiled, it was then that we discovered that it was in fact a boy without a doubt. He couldn't sit up on his own yet so Annabeth held his hands and sat him on the floor, the small boy cooed happily and tried to hold her hand back, I chuckled and smiled down at him, he was incredibly cute and it was almost impossible to believe that he was a Titan, how could this small child that only wanted to be loved be one of those horrible, murderous creatures. We once again sat and watched the little boy, this time he was playing with a stuffed bird that they had found when they discovered him, he snuggled it close and let out a multitude of happy noises.

Charon came into the room and sent us home to get some sleep, it was obvious that we were both reluctant to leave the little boy behind, Annabeth waved good-bye at him before I put my hand around her and led her home. I looked back at the newly constructed Big House and it brought me back to Camp Half-Blood and to the many Adventures we had trying to protect it and the world that it sat on. I unlocked the door to our house and walked inside, I watched as Annabeth changed into her pajamas before climbing into the shower. When I emerged from the stream she was sound asleep, so I got dressed quickly and climbed into bed next to her, I fell into a nightmare almost immediately.

 _The room smelled of industrial cleaner and Bleach, I sat in an extremely uncomfortable chair as time ticked by, I watched a plenty of other demigods who looked just as nervous as I felt. The battle had been horrible, so many of us were badly wounded, I had to have over a thousand stitches down my side after I was scratched by a hellhound, I didn't want to be treated until I found out how Annabeth was doing. She was thrown by a Earthborn against a tree, when I got to her she was barely breathing and I could see blood dripping from her ears and nose._

 _I paced back and forth so many times I felt like I was craving a path in the linoleum floor, it was then that a surgeon opened the swinging doors and called out our last name, of course I was at in front of him almost instantly. He led me into the recovery room where I was relieved to see my Love sleeping soundly, though she was thoroughly covered in bandages, I looked at the doctor whose name would never stick in my mind._

 _The man told me to sit down which I did, I picked up one of her bandaged hands and held it in between mine as the surgeon spoke._

 _ **"Mr. Jackson your wife is extremely lucky to be alive, several of her internal organs were ruptured when she hit the tree, but we were able to stitch her up and keep blood loss to a minimum. The only problem that we ran into is that due to the trauma her body experienced it is sad to say, but she will never be able to bare children."** I sat there blinking slowly, trying to process the magnitude of what the man in scrubs said. I would never get the chance to hold the hands of a child from the woman that meant the world to me, never get to take them to practice or give them Riptide when they came of age. Everything went silent and in the background all that could be heard is the sound of a flatline, I looked up slowly and found a straight, unmoving line on my Wife's heart monitor, it was then that I was shoved away by several nurses as streams of tears fell down my cheeks._

I awoke breathing heavily, I could feel tears as the made their way off my chin, landing easily onto our cotton blanket before they were sucked into the fabric. It seemed to get realer each time I had the nightmare, and it was always the same one, except each ending was different and horrible, usually with Annabeth dying. That day in the hospital was one that derailed so many of our future plans, but we knew that as long as we were together we could make it through any hurdle that the Fates could throw at us.


End file.
